


Blocked

by were_lemur



Category: James Bond (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge 2012
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-11
Updated: 2012-05-11
Packaged: 2017-11-05 04:15:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/402334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/were_lemur/pseuds/were_lemur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even James Bond can't win them all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blocked

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble Project, Day 129  
> Merry Month of Masturbation, Day 8

"The name's Bond," he tells the black-haired girl; "James Bond."

She smiles back at him, and he eases onto the seat next to her at the bar. She's having a Midori sour; he buys her another one.

Everything is going according to plan until the blonde shows up. She slides her arm possessively around the other woman's waist and nuzzles the curve of her neck. The message is clear; she's taken.

There are other women at the bar, but he leaves alone. That night, in his luxurious hotel room, he tosses off to the thought of the two of them.


End file.
